


Akko Makes a Friend

by Bespectacled_Panda



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Panda/pseuds/Bespectacled_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko remembers something that happened when she was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akko Makes a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 3/25/17:   
> Okay I'm gonna be honest here, this work is really old. Like, /really/ old. And it's definitely not up to my standards of writing quality anymore. But it keeps getting a bunch of kudos for some reason, and I don't want to orphan it, so I'm gonna leave it up even though I'm a tiny bit embarrassed about it.  
> So yeah. Just keep in mind that I wrote this in like 2014 (；￣Д￣)

            “Well, Akko? Did you like the show?”

            “Yeah! It was amazing!” said girl replied, bouncing up and down.

            The show in question was a spectacular thirty-minute display of magic by none other than Shiny Chariot. Nine year old Akko Kagari had been absolutely blown away, along with many of the other people attending.

            Mrs. Kagari laughed.

            “I’m glad. I wasn’t sure you’d like it.”

            “But it was so cool!” Akko waved her arms spastically.

            “Careful, Akko. Don’t hit anyone.”

            Akko stopped flailing.

            “How long is this dumb line gonna take anyway?” she said, frowning.

            Akko and her mother were standing in a very long line of people who were all waiting to get ride back to town via horse-drawn carriage. On the side of each cart was a picture of Shiny Chariot and the words ‘Chariot’s Chariot’.

            “I don’t know, Akko.”

            The man in front of them turned around.

            “It should only be about twenty more minutes, I think,” he said.  
            Mrs. Kagari smiled.

            “That’s good,” she replied. “I was worried about my daughter here not getting to bed on time.”

            “That’s what my wife and I were afraid as well.” A woman standing next to the man turned around.

            “We weren’t too worried, though,” she said with a chuckle. “If it got too late, she’d probably just fall asleep in the cart.”

            “How old is your daughter?”

            “She turned nine last month.”

            It was then that Akko noticed that a young girl with wavy blond hair was hiding behind the woman’s legs. She peeked out, locked eyes with Akko, and then vanished again into the folds of her mother’s skirt.

            The grown-ups chatted for a few minutes longer about dumb and boring grown-up stuff. Akko entertained herself by making faces at the people behind them. Once, the other girl saw her and giggled softly.

            “Oh, my!” Mrs. Kagari said suddenly. “Where are my manners? I haven’t introduced myself!” She held out her right hand. “My name is Suzume Kagari.”

            The woman shook her hand first, and then the man.

            “Maria Cavendish.”

            “Ichirou Cavendish. It’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Kagari.”

            “Please, call me Suzume.”

            Since it seemed everyone else was introducing themselves, Akko decided to do it too. She marched up to the other girl and stuck out a hand.

            “Hi. I’m Akko.”

            The girl’s crystal-blue eyes widened, and she looked down at the ground, blushing. Mrs. Cavendish laughed.

            “Go on, Diana,” she said, patting her daughter’s head. “Don’t be shy.”

            “Your name’s Diana?” Akko asked. “That’s a pretty name.”

            Cautiously, Diana peeked up at her, blinking rapidly. It seemed like she was about to say something, but her father spoke first,

            “What did you think of the show, Miss Akko?”

            “It was awesome!” Akko exclaimed. “Now I wanna be a witch too!”

            Mr. Cavendish smiled. “Maybe you’ll be in class with Diana.”

            “Huh?”

            The woman turned to Akko’s mother.

            “When Diana is old enough, we are enrolling her in Luna Nova Academy,” she explained.

            Mrs. Kagari’s eyes widened.

            “Is your family from a magical background?”

            Diana’s mother nodded.

            “I’m surprised,” Mrs. Kagari said. “I...I supposed that people with magic talent lived farther West than this.”

            “We prefer these quiet Eastern towns to the bustling Western cities,” Mr. Cavendish explained.

            “Hey. I can still become a witch even if I don’t have a magical background, right?” Akko cut in.

            “Absolutely. It might be a bit harder for you at times, but it is definitely possible.”

            “Do you wanna be a witch, Diana?”

            Diana nodded.

            “Yeah?” Akko replied. “What was your favorite part of the show?”

            “…I liked everything…” the blonde said after a moment. Her voice was high, and soft, with a bit of a lilt.

            “Me too.”

            Diana adjusted her black witch hat.

            “I…I’m actually…a little nervous to…to go to Luna Nova A-Academy…” she whispered. “I’ll h-have to make all new f-friends.”

            “Oh.” Akko nodded somewhat awkwardly. She had never been the new kid before, so she couldn’t relate. Suddenly, she realized that they were at the front of the line. Diana’s parents were talking to the driver of one of the carriages.

            “…Six people can fit per cart,” the driver was saying. “I ride on the horse and steer it.”

            Mr. Cavendish looked to Mrs. Kagari.

            “Perhaps we could all ride together and split the cost,” he suggested.

            “That’s a good idea,” Akko’s mother replied.

            The driver was paid, and then the two families climbed in. The cart had two rows that could each seat three people. Mr. and Mrs. Cavendish and Mrs. Kagari sat in front, and Diana and Akko sat in the back.

            Once the horse began to trot, pulling the cart along with it, Akko leaned back against the bench and stared out at the trees.

            “I’ve always wanted to see the city…” she mumbled.

            “Me too,” Diana agreed softly. “My mother has a calendar with pictures from a town by the ocean, and it looks beautiful.”

            “Um, your family is magical, huh?”

            She looked down at her lap and smiled. “Yeah. Daddy sometimes takes me flying in our backyard, when nobody is looking.”

            “Flying?! That’s so cool!” Akko shouted, startling the other girl. “...Oops. Sorry. I’m kinda loud.”

            “That’s okay.”

            The two of them looked out at the world passing by, at the people and the lights from nearby buildings. Akko let out a breath. She decided, then, that there was nothing more she wanted to do then become a witch. Even though her family wasn’t magic, she would study really hard and get accepted to the Academy. And maybe, she and Diana could be best friends there.

* * *

            “Hey. Guys.” Akko sat up in her bed, looking at her two good friends and roommates. Lotte was sitting on the floor, reading a book, and Sucy was at her desk, cooking up a potion. “Guess what?”

            “What?” Lotte asked, adjusting her glasses.

            “I just realized that I knew Diana.”

            Sucy _harrumph_ ed. “Of course you know her. You go to school with her.”

            “Not like that! I mean, I knew her. When I was younger, I—”

            “You’re not making any sense, Akko.”

            “Shut up and let me talk!”

            “Yeah,” Lotte nodded, “you should listen, Sucy.”

            “Whatever.” The pink-haired girl fell silent, examining a beaker of strange liquid.

            Akko ran her fingers through her hair.

            “Uh, you know how I saw Shiny Chariot when I was nine?”

            “You’ve told us many times,” Lotte pointed out, smiling.

            “Right. So. We took a took a horse-drawn carriage back to town after the show ‘cause it would’ve been too hard just to walk. And the line to get a ride was _so long_! It was crazy! We were waiting for, like—”

            “Get on with it, will ya?” There was a puff of smoke as Sucy mixed two nefarious ingredients together and failed to get the desired effect.

            Akko glared at her from across the room. “Fine. While we were waiting in this absurdly long line, my mom started talking to these two parents. They had a daughter who was my age and guess what? It was Diana!”

            “Really? That’s cool! What was she like?” Lotte asked.

            “Kinda shy. And nice. Not like she is now.”

            “So did you even talk to her?” Sucy grumbled.

            “Obviously. She told me about how her parents were magic and how she was going to Luna Nova Academy someday. I just remembered the whole thing now.”

            “It’s a small world, I guess.”

            “Yeah.” Akko grinned. “That was the day I vowed to become a witch, and I thought to myself that me and Diana could be roomies and best friends. How wrong I was!”

            Sucy frowned. “Diana Cavendish is arrogant and annoying. She isn’t worth anybody’s time.”

            “I know, I know. I was just saying.”

            “Well, that’s a neat little story. Thanks for sharing,” Lotte said.

            “It’s amazing how much she changed. I wonder what happened.”

            “People change. It’s just a fact of life.”

            “Yeah, you’re right.” Akko turned over onto her side. “Well, I think I’m gonna take a little nap. I’m tired.”

            “That’s because you stayed up until midnight last night, you doofus.”

            “Shut up, Sucy.”

            Lotte coughed loudly. 

            “Have a nice rest, Akko! And Sucy, don’t be so rude.”

            Sucy batted her eyelashes innocently. “Rude? _Moi?_ I was just pointing out a fact!”

            “Sucy.”

            “...Sorry.”


End file.
